


Caretaker of the Supernatural

by VioletBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Djinni & Genies, Genie!Steve Rogers, Human/possible witch OFC, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: What happens when otherwise seemingly ordinary Violet ends up with two protective supernatural boys living with her? Werewolf!Bucky and Genie!Steve are very protective of their self-appointed charge, what happens when someone interrupts their life?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Wishing Made It So](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652381) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 
  * Inspired by [Fangs and Muzzles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390551) by [PrinceofBadassery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofBadassery/pseuds/PrinceofBadassery). 
  * Inspired by [grant me a wish? (give me your heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657179) by [CerinityKS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS). 



> Shitty, I know! Will change, just wanted to publish an intro to my new story. Should be called fluff, but I might add more plot and angst. Comments and kudos welcome. Also the first work of "If Wishing Made It So" was the main inspiration, but "Fangs and Muzzles" with cuddly but tortured werewolf!Bucky was inspiration for that half of the story, while the last work, "" is what inspired me to make Steve the Djinn. Also Supernatural show/programme inspired me to make it a Djinn instead of a Genie. The rest of the inspiration came from me just liking the idea of what if a girl found or was found by Supernatural creatures all the time and instead of hunting them so helped them with whatever they needed, since surely it must not be easy to be a vampire or werewolf or such in this modern age, just look at X-men. The other inspiration was the writing prompt by writing -prompt-s on Tumblr, "While putting your favorite condiment on a sandwich, you accidentally make a magical occult symbol and summon a demon."

Violet had lived in her house alone ever since her parents had moved off to some country in South America to go explore or some other archeological thing that they did. Well, I say alone... See Violet had this odd ability to befriend supernatural creatures, what would normally be called monsters. But to her they were friends. So it was not unusual for at least once a week to have someone drop by that she either didn't know or did know.

Now today, was different, it didn't seem different but it was, because today Violet was going to meet one of the two people who were going to become two of the most important people in her life.


	2. Meeting the Genie, Steve for the first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Violet rubs a lamp and a Djinn smokes into existence in her living room? Like a real live one from the Arab lands, the scary version, not the "I Dream of Jeanie" version.

I (Violet) walked into my living room to start my coffee, just like I did every morning, but this morning a small lamp like a genie lamp was sitting in front of my coffeemaker. "Oh, must be the present, that Gabriel promised me, that, or a prank... He is the trickster god Loki after all, though he is also the Archangel.

Shaking my head, I reached for the lamp and picked it up. Not knowing what else to do, I rubbed the side gently. Despite knowing what would happen, I still jumped, dropping the lamp, as blue smoke poured out of the mouth of the lamp and rose up, forming the shape of a man. As the smoke cleared, I could clearly see a tall, handsome but stern man standing just in front of where the lamp had landed.

"Whoa! It worked!" I exclaimed before starting to dance happily, and singing, "There's a genie, a real live genie! I have a genie!" Stopping, I corrected myself saying, "Well, Djinn, and he's only 'technically' mine... Anyway," I turned to the Djinn and asked, "So how does this work? Do you have to obey every command? What counts as a command? How many wishes? How do I lose you? Do you want to sit down? What's your name? Can I ask you that? How can I free you?"

"Hold up! Too many questions. What do you mean, 'How do you free me?'" The djinn asked.

"Just that! And what should I call you? Do you have a name? Can I call you by that? Or is it like the fae and we should avoid names/nicknames?"

"Names are fine, you can call me Steve." the Djinn said warily, seemingly unsure what to make of me. "What were the rest of your questions?"

"I was wondering if you have to obey every command, like if I were to say 'shut up' would that be a command or a 'wish'? What counts as a command? Also how many wishes? And how would I lose you?"

"Everything statement that could be construed as a command works as a command. There is no limit to the wishes. And the only ways to lose me is if you were to die, or putting me back in my bottle." Steve said, still wary of her intentions but being honest as he could to fulfill the contract.

"Oh, so how do I free you?" I asked, sitting on the couch. "You can... Do you want to sit down?"

"I heard you the first time about freeing me, but what do you mean? Don't you want to use me to fulfill your desires and 'improve you life'?" Steve asked, his voice gone cold.

"My desires are to free you, that's why I was so excited to meet a genie. 1. so that I'd met a genie and 2. to see if there was a way to free genies so I could help them and add the answer in my book, 'How to take care of the Supernatural in the Modern Era,' or 'How to be the Caretaker of the Supernatural.' It's the book I'm writing for my children... that I hope to one day have." I said.

"Odd," Steve muttered, before sort of falling into sitting on the couch.

"So, how can I free you?" I asked, again.

Steve was still looking at me like I had three head and was the weirdest human he had ever met, but seemed to make up his mind and to tell me. "It's a spell."

I interrupted him, "Oh, goody, I can help with that, let me get a notebook and pencil." I ran from the room and ran back in and jumped on the couch with my spell-book and a pencil. "Please continue. Wait, was that a command?"

"Yes, even though it was politer than the usual." Steve answered, still annoyed at being commanded, "You will need a phoenix feather for rebirth, unicorn hair and horn for innocence, angel grace for renewal, fairy dust for new magic, werewolf hair for a change of person and vampire blood for strength."

"Okay, that sounds good, I should be able to either get everything if I ask nicely or might already have some. Do you know anything about measurements needed?" 

"No, that wasn't mentioned," Steve replied.

"Of course not, because that would have been helpful," I said sarcastically, "Stupid old wizards not writing down amounts of instructions so you have to figure that part out. Good thing, I'm friends with a real witch. The only thing I might have a problem getting is the phoenix feather, but maybe someone knows someone or has one from their travels, that would be super helpful. Tony might be a week late so we'll wait on him to come back, or Pepper might be able to help by donating some blood instead of him. 

The werewolf hair should be no problem, the pack's always shedding every where and probably will let me use some when they come through or a new werewolf could come by, who knows. The unicorn hair and horn might be tricky unless... wait, what was the name of the unicorn that said I could call in a favor if I needed one? Ah, here it is, Clint. Maybe he'll come by or I could ask when he's free to come by and help. Wait, I also actually have some fairy dust when the Prince paid me that once. The angel grace I can get, since either Luci or Mikey probably would give me some, since Lucifer did say I could ask one favor of him." I finishing my mumbling and page flipping.

"Oh!" I jumped up and excitedly said, "Wanda, she said she would help me with spells if I needed any help. And Pietro loves looking over spells, maybe he could help too. Yes! I'll give them a call and ask them to come over when they have time."

Steve sat there looking stunned, "Where are you getting all this for the spell?" 

"I did say I was writing a book to help the supernatural. Did you think I was making it all up? I've been helping my friends for ages, most just also happen to be supernatural." I said, distractedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, kudo, and tell me what you think!! Feedback makes my day!!!


	3. Meeting the first Guest(s) that will help on the quest

Steve stared after her as she walked away muttering about supplies and such. Shaking his head, he settled into the couch. He might end up staying here a while so he might as well make himself at home. She sure was a strange one this new mistress of his. She didn't seem interested in using the wishes, but he would see if anything changed. All past masters/mistresses couldn't help but to go greedy and abuse their new found power.

\-----------------Violet's P.O.V.----------------------

As I dug through my papers of spells and ingredient lists and other assorted lists of magic, I heard a knock on the door. Who could it be, I hadn't called anyone yet. I rushed to the door, and pulled it open. "Wanda! And Pietro! Why are you here? I was gonna call but hadn't yet."

"We felt we were due for a visit, and I had a feeling that you needed my help." Wanda said, as the brother sister team walked into my kitchen.

"You're right, I do need help. I just had a Genie, well, Djinn show up, that to be freed. He has a list of ingredients that are supposed to be a magic potion/spell to free him but of course it has no instructions. Will you two look over it, and tell me what's up and help me?" I asked.

"Of course, It's why I'm here! so, gimme." Wanda said. I handed her the list that I'd gotten from Steve. "This does look like something that could work, I'll have study it more to give you everything else you need." 

"Sure, I'll make you a copy, which you take with. Should I start gathering the ingredients?" I asked.

"Yeah, but be careful and store them carefully away from common access.They are powerful ingredients, but you know that." Wanda said playing giving me a hip check.

"Yeah. So, now that Pietro has wandered off and most likely ambushed my guest, do you want to meet him?" I asked.

Wanda nodded, and followed me to my living room where we saw Steve lounging on my couch while Pietro hovered in the armchair next to the couch, trying to bother Steve, who looked unaffected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome and appreciated and help me write!! :) Also unsure of what to do with their conversing, should I put in a vague "they caught up." and move on, or should I have them talk more? I love Wanda and Pietro as characters and would love to explore them more. So, y'all have been really good at replying so here's your option to add to my story by helping with this part. Please comment on what should happen next, use one of my options or feel free to come up with your own.


	4. Plot questions about Wanda and Pietro's visit

I don't know what to type here, no one has any idea though maybe Buck in his werewolf form could charge in injured and latch onto Violet as his only hope to heal? Wanda and Pietro leave and Steve is more and more confused by this kind human for kindness' sake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are life, please comment what you would like to happen next?


End file.
